


You Can Watch From Your Window

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pool Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake





	1. Chapter 1

Michael knows it's late. Knows his parents have plans tomorrow. But his thoughts are a growing tornado and once they start Michael can't stop them. 

So Michael gets out of bed and goes to his window. If he can't sleep now he might as well use up some energy. 

Across from Michael is his new neighbors house. The house is a bright pastel blue in comparison to Michael's boring grey house. A tall wooden privacy fence separates their yards, both green and share identical pools in the back. 

And if Michael couldn't sleep before, he definitely won't be able to sleep now. 

Directly in front of Michael is a window looking into his neighbors house. The drapes don't seem to have been put up yet, and there is a little light coming from a lamp. Enough for Michael to see broad shoulders and blonde hair. 

Okay, so his neighbor is super fucking hot, go figure. This is Michael's life. 

Just when Michael thinks it can't get much worse, the blonde boys hands move slowly over his hips. 

Michael's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. He shouldn't be watching. He should turn away and forget this ever- 

Jesus-cherry picking-Christ. 

The blonde boy's dick is so hard Michael can see it from where he stands. Now, their windows are more than too close, but the boy is across his room. 

Oh sweet mother of Joseph. 

Michael slaps a hand over his mouth as the boys hand wraps around his girth. God, he has be at least ten inches. 

Or maybe Michael is just over exaggerating, but god damn-why is he still watching? Because he's a Fucking pervert that's why… 

Michael can see the boys hips twitch. Twitch. He is staring too hard, that's what it is. But he can't fucking help it. 

The blonde boy, whom Michael has officially nicknamed shoulders, starts stroking at a teasingly slow pace and Michael nearly chokes. 

Why can he feel that? 

The boy, shoulders, must be used to jerking off because, he's really torturing himself. Michael wonders how long he'll last. God what's wrong with him? 

Michael watches as the boys jaw drops and his hips buck off of the bed when his hand twists. Now the boy is squirming. 

Michael can't fucking look away. 

"Oh my god." Michael chokes at one particularly taunting twist of the boys hand. Michael's dick is throbbing in his pajama pants. 

Shoulders tosses his head back against the mattress and Michael watches his chest heave. He has to adjust himself in his pants. He will not jerk off to this…now… 

Suddenly Michael has to hold onto the wall. Because the boy has just taken two fingers in his mouth and is sucking. 

And Michael's mind is fogging up. He doesn't even want to think about where that boy is going to put those fingers. 

And then the boy just does. All Michael can do is watch as the boy slips one in his hole slowly and arch his back off of his mattress. And fuck. 

Michael's skin is burning and his dick hurts. He would give anything to fuck that boy into next Christmas. 

Shoulders does something that has him squirming and even fucking crumbling in on himself. 

Michael stares as he keeps going, adding another finger and scissoring. Michael can hardly tell. Maybe he's watched just a little too much porn.  

Yeah Michael is a fucking pervert. 

The boy must have done the same thing with his fingers because next thing Michael knows is he's coming. Hard. Shaking and arching his back. 

Michael feels like he's about to fucking explode as well and he hasn't even touched his dick. 

And if later he does, twice, he's the only one to know about that. 

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°


	2. Chapter 2

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤° 

If Michael had known that his parents 'plans' we're to meet the new neighbors, he would have feigned sick. 

But no. He was already outside and wearing his favorite shirt and combat boots so, of course, there was no going back now. Especially not unnoticed. 

The neighbors door is red and Michael is envious. That is until it opens. 

Michael could vomit from his nerves because standing in front of him is shoulders. And he's not just shoulders. He's blonde hair, blue eyes, lip ring and just fucking gorgeous. 

Michael is having a hard time keeping his knees from going weak. 

"Hi, I'm Luke. You must be Mr and Mrs Clifford. My parents are in the kitchen, come on in." He says smiling so broadly Michael feels blinded by those god damned teeth. 

Horse even crosses his mind. 

Gorgeous horse. 

Michael shakes his head. His mind needs to stop thinking thoughts. Now. 

Luke leaves the door open for Michael's family and Michael has to close it. 

There are boxes around but everything seems mostly unpacked. The furniture is nice but not exactly posh. Michael can still picture a family sitting on the couch. 

Michael likes the way Luke's house smells and maybe that's weird, but he doesn't care. It smells soft and warm and friendly. 

Luke is getting on great with Michael's parents and Michael wants to die because, Luke still hasn't acknowledged his existence. Michael is a sad life form. 

In the kitchen Luke's mum turns to greet them and Michael isn't surprised at all that Luke looks exactly like her. 

Even the fucking huge ass smile. 

"Hello! Welcome, welcome!" Michael likes the way she talks. "Karen and Daryl so glad you could make it! And this must be the notorious Michael." 

And just like that Luke's baby blues snapped in Michael's direction. Michael almost wanted to roll his eyes because, how could you miss his fire engine red hair, like really? 

But the way Luke was staring at him now was worth the wait. 

"You can call me Mikey." Michael says not even looking at Luke's mum. He feels a little guilty, but the blush rising on Luke's cheeks makes Michael feel like a gold medalist. He smirks. 

"You have a lovely home." He says looking at Luke's mum. She smiles broadly at him. "Thank you so much Mikey, you can call me Liz. This is my husband John and son Luke." She says pointing to each. 

Michael is pleased to find Luke still staring at him. "Nice to meet you John, Luke… And you can call my mum and dad Karen and Daryl. I'm sure their fine with that." 

Michael is surprisingly confident staring at the blonde boy. Maybe its just the way Luke looks so tiny under his soft grey sweater, (regardless of his colossal height) or just with the way Luke keeps blushing at everything Michael says like its filthy. 

Michael is sure he could turn down his seductive tone a notch, but Luke doesn't make him want to. 

"Oh, o-okay…" Luke stutters.  

It's the first time he's spoken to Michael and inside Michael is squealing like a ninny. But god just being this close to Luke after last nights view? 

"Luke why don't you show Michael your room while us adults chat until suppers out of the oven?" Liz asks. 

Luke flinches like his mum threw a punch. "Oh!" He exclaims looking warily at his mother and then even more so at Michael. Michael is smirking watching Luke squirm in a much different way than last night. God he's got to stop reminding himself of that or he'll be hard in a second. 

"Sure…follow me." Luke murmurs. Michael is grinning after him. "Gladly." He mumbles back. And it's not false. 

Okay so come to find out the only thing not perfect about Luke is his little ass, but Michael still thinks it's cute. 

As soon as Luke's bedroom door opens Michael is nostalgic. The sheetless mattress on the floor, laptop beside it. Michael had seen all that. 

What he hadn't seen was Luke's posters. Every single one Michael recognized. But only one had a frame.  

"Holy shit! You have a signed Foo Fighters poster!?" Michael is probably screeching like a fan girl, but Luke is beaming at him like he was sent from the heavens. 

"Yeah, it's the most valuable of my belongings." Luke laughs. "Mum says I'd probably save the poster over her in a fire." Michael laughs. 

"You know," Michael suddenly turns on Luke, and Luke gulps at the look in his eyes. "Funny you'd hang up posters before curtains." He says. 

Luke looks confused, but then he looks out his window and Michael can see the pieces connecting in his head. 

And then Luke's eyes are wide, his face flushed, and incomprehensible words fumbling from his mouth. 

Michael isn't able to take it any farther before they're being called back downstairs. 

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤° 

That night when Michael got home he noticed Luke's window. 

Now there were curtains. 

°¤°¤°¤°


	3. Chapter 3

°¤°¤°¤° 

It was nearly two AM when Michael decided he was a fucking idiot. Luke was obviously weirded out and thought Michael was a total pervert. 

Michael didn't blame him. He basically told him "Hey, I watched you get yourself off last night." Just lovely. 

Michael turned over in his bed when he saw it. A little flash of light. 

He got up from his bed and walked to his window. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. 

Luke was currently in his now made up bed. A hot pink dildo currently up his arse, his eyes glued on Michael's window. 

"Oh my god." Michael groaned. Luke's face seemed red from what Michael could see. But as soon as Michael was watching, Luke started moving. 

His hips jerking and his pelvis barely thrusting into his mattress. And if Michael were a professional lip reader he'd swear Luke was saying his name. 

That couldn't be. But it didn't stop Michael's dick from loving the idea. 

From the looks of it Luke was spent and on edge, but he wasn't cumming. Which Michael found odd. 

That was until Luke sat up, chest heaving, and started riding the dildo. Then Michael saw it. The cock ring. 

Michael moaned too loudly. How did Luke keep these from his mother? If Luke's mum was anything like Michael's Luke would be under interrogation right now. 

But no. Right now he was riding a fake, pink dick. And Michael was trying not to cum in his pants at the sight. 

"Fuck." He shutters. And if that isn't a smirk on Luke's face, then Michaels a fucking unicorn. "Are you serious? What even is my life?" He whispers to himself. 

Luke's head tosses back suddenly and Michael gasps in his silent room because Luke found his prostate.  

Michael put it on his own mother that Luke did say his name that time. The thought has his dick throbbing in his boxers. "God Luke." 

And Michael can't help it. He has to touch himself. With one hand pressed against the window pane and one hand wrapped around his cock, Michael watches Luke. 

And Luke must see him too because he gasps and stares down. Eyes flickering between Michael's face and his frantic hand. Luke seems to know when to take off his cock ring because they both cum at the same time. 

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°


	4. Chapter 4

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤° 

Two days have passed by Michael without an incident. And by incident he means Luke getting himself off for Michael to see. And Michael thoroughly enjoying it. 

Michael doesn't feel bad. Because he knows Luke's parents just left and both of his are at work. He also knows Luke changed into his swim trunks earlier. 

What? So Micheal's bedroom door had a mirror on it and he happened to catch a glance, so what? 

Michael had his trunks on and was out back before Luke could beat him. To make himself noticed he turned on his parents sound system. Blink 182 was a poster on Luke's wall. He knew Luke wouldn't be able to resist. 

And he didn't. 

"Getting a late start on tanning?" Luke was trying hard to not sound as nervous as he was as he stepped through the gate to Michal's backyard. 

"Breaking an entering?" Michael asked nonchalantly. Luke shifted nervously "It was open…" Michael grinned. 

"I saw you in your trunks. Left it open." Good Michael. Casually tell him about how you didn't watch him change. 

It was okay though. If Luke's blush said anything. "Wanna swim?" 

Michael thanked god his parents had someone come by and clean the pool that morning. Other wise he'd have made a complete fool of himself. 

Luke nodded, so Michael jumped in. When he resurfaced he found Luke standing awkwardly. 

"You can swim can't you?" Michael asked teasingly. For how confident Luke seemed from Michael's window, it didn't show now, and Luke was just in swim trunks. 

Michael openly eyed him up and down. Luke wasn't too tan if tan at all, he was tall and lanky, and awkward. Michael was enjoying it. 

"Y-yeah, I can swim." Luke stuttered, seeming to remember Michael had asked him a question. "Well?" Michael asked quirking a pierced eyebrow. "What are you afraid of?" 

Luke seemed captured by this. Didn't seem so sure of himself, but he jumped into the water. When he came back up Michael was wiping splashed water from his face. 

"Thanks asshole." He grumpled, splashing water in Luke's direction. Luke flushed, giggled nervously, and Michael just stared. "What?" Luke asked self conciously. 

Michael shrugged. "Just can't get over it." 

Luke's face contorted in confusion, his head tilting to one side at Michael's words. "Get over what?" 

Michael licked his dark lips, eyes unblinking. "You seemed so confident when I was watching... But now you look like a pool boy in a porno." Luke choked on a nervous cackle. "What!?" 

"I mean...like." Michael licked his lips again, moving closer. Luke's eyes traveled between Michael's lips and his green iris's as he spoke. "You're shy, and nervous. Like I'm some horny cougar asking you to put your dick in my mouth." 

Luke choked. "I-I don’t...?" 

MIchael laughed breathlessly. "I don't mean to be so blunt all the time. I just... I think I know what you want. But you don’t seem to know." 

Luke looked away, cheeks red. 

"Shit... I'm being an asshole, aren't I?" Michael asked. He'd ruined everything. Luke looked at him. "A little bit... But you're not wrong." Luke admitted. 

"How so?" Michael asked. Luke took his lip ring into his mouth; Michael's heart was pounding against his chest. "I... I got excited, w-when—well after. I mean. When you said you'd seen me. I thought about it for a while. Couldn't stop thinking about it actually." 

Michael was about to have a stroke if Luke didn't stop talking. 

"I thought about...everything you'd seen. And I liked it." 

"Fuck, Luke-" 

Luke flushed. "I-… God, you're so hot. It drove me half-way insane just seeing the look on your face." Michael waded closer. "You have no fucking idea what you did-what you're doing to me, do you?" 

Luke huffed. "I don't know. You seem pretty excited right now." 

Michael laughed, All The Small Things playing in the background. He gulped down the lump in his throat. "When do your parents get home?" Michael asked. 

There was a spark in Luke's eyes at Michael's words. 

"They just went to the market." Luke said lowly. 

Michael bit his lips. "Well...mine won't be back for at least another four hours." 

Luke, seemed shaky. Michael watched as water rippled around his shoulders as he moved closer to Luke. "R-really?" Luke almost whispered. Michael gluped again, licked at his lips. "You could come inside if you want... Or, we could just swim..." Michael says, close enough to hear Luke's breathing get a little heavier. 

Luke released his bottom lip. "Yeah?" 

Michael clouldn't keep away any longer. Had to press their mouths together. Had to take that stupid lip ring in between his teeth and suck on it. Luke moaned when he did, and Michael imagined that's what the purpose of it was. Luke was a slut. 

Michael moaned just thinking about it. Pressed Luke's back against the pool wall. 

"Fuck, Mikey-" Luke grunted. Michael's breathe hitched. "You sound fucking heavenly." Luke laughs unable to control it. Michael just grins, kisses down Luke's cheek and bites his jaw. 

Luke's laughter is cut off by his moan, his hands  snapping to Michael's hips like magnets under water. Michael sucked little bruises from Luke's chin to behind his ear. When Michael sucked in that spot in particular, Luke moaned loud enough to make his chest rumble, and Michael felt it. 

"Fuck..." He murmured. Luke whimpered. "Michael..." Michael pulled back, licked his lips. Luke looked spent already, his lips swollen and bruises left behind from Michael's butterfly kisses, his eyes hooded and his head tilted back, breathing heavy. 

"Come on." Michael grunted. Lifted himself out of the pool and pulled Luke along after him. Luke stumpled back as Michael lead him over to the beach towel spread over a lawn chair. Luke fell back onto the chair and Michael straddled his thighs. 

"You're dazed, aren't you?" Michael panted, Luke was fucking big to haul around. Luke only hummed his response, hands gripping MIchael's ass to pull him closer. 

Michael moaned, his head rolling back on his shoulders as their hips ground together. "Fuck." Luke croaked. Michael grunted, nipped at Luke's lip ring. Luke's lips puckered, and Michael had to laugh as he pulled back. He was looking at Michael as if he'd hung the damn moon. 

"Fuck...you're so cute." Michael whispers, his fingernails raking Luke's scalp at the back of his head. Luke's eyes fluttered, skin flushing red from his cheeks to his collar bones. 

"Let's go upstairs yeah? We reak of chlorine." Michael stated, pulling Luke to his feet. Luke's eyes sparked again with something dark, catching Michael's drift. 

Luke let Michael hold his hand as he led the way. The further they got into the house the more nervous Luke became. As they walked past childhood photos of Michael, he got a fluttering feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. They soon turned to bumble bees when Michael smirked back at him and led Luke into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door. 

Luke looked at the window just across the room, and Michael blushed. "It's kind of uncanny...the way our windows line up perfect and are so...close." Michael gulped again, and Luke watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat before meeting his bright green eyes. 

"You're dripping onto my carpet." Michael says suddenly to change the subject. He gulps at the lump in his throat and has to laugh when Luke flinches, looking down at his sopping wet swim trunks. "I-I'm sorry I-" Michael rolls his eyes. "Come on Lukey." 

Luke's heart sputters in his chest. "K." He all but whispers as he follows Michael into his bathroom. It's surprisingly clean in here. Makes Luke self-conscious about his messy bathroom. 

"You could..." Michael licks his lips. "Shower with me to save water?" Luke's skin ripples with goosebumps. "How conservative of you." He mumbles without thinking. Michael smirks though, takes Luke's hands in his own. "You don't have to you know. I can tell you're nervous." He whispers. 

Luke's eyes grow heavy at the sound. "I wanna..." Luke sucks his lip ring into his mouth, and Michael grunts, standing on the tips of his toes to reach Luke's mouth and suck his lip ring into his own. "You're so fucking tall it's disrespectful." Michael mutters, having to pull away. 

"I could buy you a step ladder." Luke jokes, but he sounds serious, looks serious. Michael has to laugh. "Just take off your trunks Hemmings." Michael commands. Luke's jaw drops, along with his trunks. Michael's eyes widen. "Wow...you like that huh?" 

Luke goes to bite his lip, but thinks better of it. Lets out a breathless 'I don't know', instead. Michael moans looking down at his cock, flushed and pink, and so, so hard. 

"You must really like me." Michael murmurs. Luke's blush creeps back a darker shade that Michael isn't familiar with. "You making fun of me?" Luke asks, voice almost too small. 

Michael smiles. "No..." He drops his own trunks to prove a point, and Luke's eyes never leave his waist. 

°¤°¤°¤°


End file.
